


wasn't expecting that

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	wasn't expecting that

Ormai era più di un anno che stavamo insieme, e quella notte d'estate-senza una nuvola e piena di stelle- mi ritrovavo ad aspettare Tony che arrivasse sul molo. Quella richiesta mi aveva sbalordito e anche preoccupato, il nostro primo bacio ce lo demmo in quel punto preciso della passerella del molo, anche quando mi aveva chiesto di poter stare con lui tutte le volte che volevo tanto da darmi le chiavi di casa sua eravamo lì, poi un giorno ci dicemmo "Andremo solo su quel molo quando ci sarà un grosso cambiamento", ma questa volta avevo paura, paura di perderlo era stato distante per gli ultimi tre mesi e avevo la sensazione che mi avesse voluto portarmi lì per lasciarmi, quando io in realtà avrei preferito se lui avesse deciso di sposarmi, volevo chiederglielo io, ma lui mi considerava un pulcino da proteggere, la persona che avrebbe dovuto solo rispondere alle decisioni già quasi prese e mi stava bene, mi faceva sentire protetto da quel giorno in cui mi aveva sorriso e dato un bacio così delicato che nessuno tranne me avrebbe sentito o capito quanto potesse significare per lui.  
Ero ancora lì e dopo una mezz'ora lo vidi arrivare, guardai fisso verso il mare per evitare di sembrare troppo impaziente di incontrarlo. Lui mi vide, toccò la mia spalla per attirare la mia attenzione e poi iniziò subito a parlare "Non possiamo andare avanti così" mi disse "Stiamo diventando solo due che condividono il letto e nulla più e io non voglio continuare a queste condizioni". La sua voce era ferma, lui era stato chiaro, non mi sarei mai aspettato una cosa simile, forse la mia era una reazione avventata ma lo fermai "Ho capito" gli dissi secco fingendo un mezzo sorriso e presi a correre per evitare di guardare il suo sguardo felice mentre mi stava lasciando. Era quasi soddisfatto come se avesse premeditato di buttarmi via come un giocattolo dopo un tempo prestabilito, disse qualcosa dopo che me ne andai ma ero ormai troppo lontano per riuscire a capire cosa mi stesse dicendo, a forza di correre arrivai ad uno dei punti più alti della città e guardavo l'alba nel momento in cui la mia storia era tramontata, avevo perso il mio cuore più di donarglielo, lo amavo veramente e ora mi ritrovavo da solo sotto un albero a cercare di fermare delle lacrime che chiunque mi avrebbe detto sarebbero state sprecate appresso a qualcuno che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato capace di amare tranne me, probabilmente ero solo un illuso che credeva nell'amore vecchio stampo.   
Qualche ora dopo accadde l'impensabile, vidi arrivare Tony completamente affaticato "Perchè mi cerchi, vuoi vedere la mia faccia dopo che mi hai strappato il cuore?" gli chiesi mentre si avvicinava a me, lui mi tappò la bocca "Ti ho cercato per tutta la città perchè volevo farti sentire il resto del discorso" mi guardò "Sarò breve ma ti prego ascoltami". Forse sarà stato il troppo piangere o l'irrazionalità del momento ma lo lasciai parlare. "Dicevo che non possiamo andare avanti così, perchè io ti amo sul serio" iniziò, "Se mi ami sul serio allora perchè hai deciso di lasciarmi?", gli chiesi perplesso, vidi il suo sguardo che era se possibile più perplesso di me ." Io non voglio lasciarti, pulcino mio" mi disse accarezzandomi i capelli "Desidero che siamo qualcosa di più di semplici amici che si divertono insieme" continuò mentre io ero perplesso "Tu sei l'unica persona che posso dire di aver veramente amato in vita mia, dal momento in cui ti ho visto ho percepito che c'era qualcosa di particolare in te, una scintilla, un bagliore che non avevo visto in nessun altro e adoro quando gli occhi ti si illuminano mentre sorridi, da quella volta che mi hai sorriso mentre eravamo sul balcone della Tower ho capito che non mi stavo sbagliando su di te, e continuerò sempre a dire che tu sia la decisione più bella che io abbia preso, non oso pensare come sarebbe stata la mia vita se in quel momento non avessi deciso di darti quel bacio, era una cosa che mi spaventava, perché nessuno avrebbe capito come mai avessi voluto amare te tra molti, ma non me ne pentirò mai" ammise, mentre io non facevo altro che commuovermi per le dolcissime parole che mi stava dicendo, capii di essere stato uno stupido ad averlo lasciato lì, che sia dannata la mia abitudine di troncare dei discorsi che penso possano essere negativi per me.  
Fu in quel momento che lo vidi inginocchiarsi "Voglio che tu diventi il signor Stark, vuoi sposarmi Capitano?" mi chiese" Ovviamente voglio sposarti, Tony" gli risposi e lui mi diede un piccolo anello fatto di vibranio "La fede sarà molto meglio" mi disse "Non mi importa, mi basta sapere del tuo amore" risposi per poi baciarlo questa volta appassionatamente.  
Ed è così che Anthony Edward Stark mi aveva chiesto di sposarmi, sono passati 6 mesi da quel giorno ed oggi era il giorno delle nostre nozze.  
Eravamo su una spiaggia caraibica in una giornata estiva ma fresca, tutto era stato addobbato di rosso e blu, compreso il piccolo archetto nuziale dove si stavano per celebrare le nozze, delle rose e delle veronica adornavano il semplice archetto in ferro insieme ai fiocchi che scendevano al lato dello stesso. Non c'erano tantissimi invitati ma funzionava così, ero lì sotto l'arco nella mia alta uniforme ad aspettare Tony che arrivò all'altare vestito con uno smoking bianco, portava tra la mani un bouquet di rose rosse e sul volto si era calato un velo, voleva essere eccentrico e al centro dell'attenzione anche quel giorno. Arrivò, passò la breve cerimonia e ci baciammo.  
Sposarmi con l'uomo più potente e ricco della Terra? Questo sì che non me lo sarei mai aspettato.


End file.
